Jurassic Park 3 Billy Imagine
by gryffindortrekkie13
Summary: A first-person Billy Brennan imagine, collection of scenes


I grip the armrest next to me in a death grip, my knuckles turning white and my eyes closed tightly. My stomach churns and my heart pounds as the plane shakes and shudders.

"Are you okay?" asks Billy next to me and I take several deep breaths before opening my eyes and looking at him.

"Yeah" I manage to choke out breathlessly. "Just not a big fan of flying."

I tried to sit up straight but grab his arm fiercely when plane sways wildly only a few inches off the ground.

"Sorry" I say panic and terror overcoming every other sense.

"Hey-" He says softly, leaning down and staring at me concernedly. "Don't worry." He takes my hand and moves it so our fingers are interlaced. "I'm here."

I grip his hand tightly and he squeezes back reassuringly. I stare into his eyes and see the worry and fear there but it calms me slightly and I nod.

The plane jerks and rises in the air when suddenly blood splatters across the front and we are crashing into a canopy of trees.

Billy braces himself on the seat and holds me close to him.

The glass window next to me shatters and I'm almost thrown from my seat as we slide to a halt. I look over the top of the seat in front of me and see Alan and the Kirby's looking shaken but alive.

I stand up, there are green leaves outside the windows and the floor seems unsteady.

"Nobody move" says Alan and I glance out the window. Billy squeezes my hand again and I squeeze back.

The plane is suddenly ripped apart as the dinosaur bites off the top. The craft tips forwards and Mrs. Kirby screams as the face of the giant dinosaur appears in front of us.

It roars and Nash struggles backwards in an effort to get away. He yells as he is pulled by the leg out of the plane as the dinosaur attacks.

As a last effort he grabs Mrs. Kirby's leg and almost pulls her out of the plane. She manages to shake him off and we can see him fall into a puddle of water.

He tries to get away and I flinch, my eyes widening as he is stepped on by the gigantic beast.

"Look away." Billy tells me and I look away but hear the crunch of Nash's head being crushed in the creature's mouth.

It roars and we all move to the back of the plane causing it to fall backwards.

Billy wraps an arm around my waist and holds me to him.

Under normal circumstances I would be melting under Billy's comfort but now I gladly welcomed it as an anchor. There is a huge jolt as we crash into the ground.

The plane begins to roll causing me to be dislodged from Billy. Cuts begin to cover my body and I can already feel the bruises forming.

I barely have time to think as we stop after slamming into a tree trunk, I land on top of Billy and he grips me by the waist. We can hear the dinosaur pounding closer and I see Mrs. Kirby try to flee the plane.

Billy finds my hand again and clenches it. He looks at me calmly but I can see that he is just as freaked out and scared as I am. I unconsciously squeeze his hand tighter and he gives me a small smile.

We roll once more then the dinosaur starts to crush the plane. Pieces of the ceiling fall down on us and I hear Mrs. Kirby screaming again.

I'm crushed against Billy, my head pressing into his shoulder his grip tightening on me. Then, suddenly the pressure is gone and I glance up, out the window. I scream in shock as the dinosaur jabs his head in less than 5 feet away from me.

We scramble to get out of the way as the dinosaur starts to poke his head in, snapping its teeth at us. Me and Billy are left across a gap from the rest and I wait for the right moment to dash across.

Billy joins me as we sprint out of the plane.

The dinosaur is busy destroying the plane and I gasp for breath as we run. We hear a roar as the dinosaur starts to follow.

I sigh in relief as it gets caught in between two thick tree trunks. I almost crash into Alan as we come to a stop.

He pushes the fronds aside and we are suddenly faced with a very large dead carcass. The smell is terrible and I feel the remains of my breakfast start to rise in my throat. Flies are buzzing and it smells disgusting.

"Don't worry it's dead" says Alan reassuringly to the group but we all freeze as an enormous tyrannosaurus Rex lifts its head from the dead body.

"Nobody move" says Alan slowly.

I feel Billy touch my hand but I turn to follow as most the group turns and runs away.

Alan and I run after Eric as the boy sprints through the forest.

"Eric wait!" I yell and plants and branches whip me across the face. I hear the sound of a ring tone and glance back at Alan anxiously.

He looks at me grimly and I feel a flash of fear. I found myself wishing that Billy was here.

He was probably still alive, still okay, he knew how to take care of himself.

We run out into an open field and I hear yelling from up ahead. There is a giant fence in front of us and we see figures running our way on the other side. Mr. Kirby, Mrs. Kirby and Billy.

"Billy!" I shout.

I hear my name being called and I can't feel anything other than happiness as I see the familiar figure nearing on the other side of the fence.

He is finally in front of me and he awkwardly holds me through the gaps in the fence. I start to cry and sob into his shoulder.

"Billy" I breath, my voice full of relief.

"Thank God you are okay" says Billy, his voice exhausted but happy.

I hug him tightly, never wanting to pull away and then I reluctantly let him go and he shakes Alan's hand a smile on his face. I wipe the tears away from my face.

I see Eric reuniting with his family. The wound on my forehead aches and my cuts sting. My foot throbs but everything is better since Billy is okay.

I freeze and my ears strain for any sound after the realization that the dinosaur ate the phone. We turn to see the creature standing a few yards away staring dead at us.

"Run" shouts Billy at me and Alan and we push Eric forwards.

The dinosaur roars and starts to chase us. It is really unnerving knowing a giant prehistoric animal is breathing down on your neck. We barely make it to a very convenient hole in the fence.

I feel the dinosaurs teeth snap millimeters from my back as I scramble through the hole. I breath out in relief and my eyes search for Billy's.

Then, suddenly before I know it my face is pressed into his shoulder and his arms are around me. I relax into the embrace, finally feeling safe and secure despite the current circumstances.

We both look up in shock as a loud crash echoes through the field, the dinosaur having destroyed the fence.

I turn and run, Billy pulling me along. I don't ever want to be apart from him and his hand fits with mine naturally.

My foot aches as me run and I try not to show it too much. Billy notices and glances back at me concernedly but continues.

We reach a large entrance and burst inside, slamming the doors behind us and bolting it. I press closer to Billy as the dinosaur pounds on the door.

I follow the others as we walk through the building, which looks more like a giant cage. I start to get a very bad feeling, it's foggy and the air is hot and humid.

We come to an observation deck, I can't see anything outside since the fog is so thick and its very unnerving.

I hear Eric's screams as he is taken by the creatures. I follow after Mr. and Mrs. Kirby as they sprint along the walkways.

Billy is in front of me and he suddenly stops and seems to be glancing up at the highest observation platform.

He turns to me and in a few steps pulls me to him. He kisses me and I don't react at first but then start to kiss back for all I was worth. It was amazing, he is an extremely good kisser.

Our kiss is desperate, passionate and intense. My hands go to the back of his neck and his are around my waist, pressing me to him.

We break apart and he leans his forehead on mine and stares into my eyes. I search them with mine and pull him a little bit closer to me. He kisses me briefly again and then pulls away.

I watch him clip his backpack together and sprint up to the platform and suddenly come to a realization to his plans.

"Billy no!" I shout, sprinting after him.

Alan follows, yelling Billy's name. Billy is standing on the railing and stares at me one last time before jumping.

I feel utter desperation and shout his name and I lean over the railing watching him fall downwards. I remember his kiss and start sobbing.

"Billy!" I scream. Alan pulls me away from the railing and tears streak down my cheeks and I run after the Kirby's trying to get the best view of Billy as he pulls his parachute open.

The plane looks like salvation as we walk towards it. My body aches, my mind aches and I can't think anymore.

I just want to be out of this place, this godforsaken place. I think about Billy and my heart clenches painfully. We climb the stairs amidst the soldiers.

My ears ring, my vision is blurry and I'm zoning out the rest of the world. I climb inside the plane, and freeze. There is a figure lying on a bed and it's Billy.

I walk as if in a daze over to the cramped stretcher. True enough it is Billy and my heart soars in my chest. He looks awful, cuts littering his face and bandages wrapped around his entire body.

I place my hand on his face while his eyes are closed.

"Billy." I whisper, leaning close to him, "It's me."

He groans and his eyes flutter slowly open. I feel the tears start to run down my face and my throat is tight.

"Billy, thank God you're alive." Desperation and relief floods my voice and I hug him shakily.

He moves his hand so that it rests on top of my head and his fingers move clumsy over my hair.

"I'm so sorry." He croaks.

"It's okay." I soothe, smoothing my hand over his cheek and he tries to smile but his face is contorted in pain.

"Don't ever leave me again." I say fiercely to him and he nods.

"Stay." He manages to get out and I grasp his hand tightly in my own while nodding.

Alan and others are inside behind me and I can't hear what they say to Billy because I am so exhausted and relieved and tired at the same time.

I lay my head down on Billy's arm and stare out the side window. Everything would be okay from now on, I was sure of that.


End file.
